Breaking Point of Insanity
by AddictedToAckles
Summary: SEQUEL TO SECRETS CAN KILL : Months after Valerie went to hell, things get crazy. The apocalypse coming, family issues, and so many secrets! *wincest between Dean and Valerie.*
1. Chapter 1 Risen from Hell

**Sequel to "Secrets Can Kill"**

**Breaking Point of Insanity**

**REVIEW :)**

It had been 4 months. 4 months since Dean had shot Valerie. 4 months since they had buried her. 4 whole months of rage and pain, that no matter how hard they tried, they just couldn't let it go. They had spent those months, hardly speaking. They had been doing their own things. Mostly, trying to find a way to get Valerie out of hell. Whatever it took, they didn't care. It was almost like they were strangers. Valerie coming into their life had altered their world so much. And, now that she was gone, it has altered again. And not for the good. Hunting was now just a past amusement. That didn't matter anymore. They had spent every hour of every day plotting ways to bring her back. And when that plan failed, they would drown their tears with liquor. Little did they know, something was about happen that would cause a whole new kind of crazy for them.

* * *

><p>Darkness. Heat. Valerie's eyes fluttered open to see nothing but darkness. Before she knew it, the light blinded her sight. But, she could breathe. She inhaled the fresh air, and crawled across the ground with all the strength in her arms. When she was fully out of the dirt, she turned over and laid flat on the ground, soaking in the rays of the sun, and breathing in the cold air. After a few tries, she stood up and took in her surroundings. She didn't know where she was, or what had happened. All the trees around her had collapsed. She looked through her pockets, but her phone was gone. She headed west. She had to find something, or someone. After a couple hours of walking, she saw a rundown gas station, which looked like it hadn't been occupied for the longest time. Outside of it, was a payphone. She walked into the shop. No one was there. She looked around, and grabbed a bottle of cold water and chugged it down. She took her time to walk around. She looked down at her clothes. There was no gun wound. She still had on Dean's black undershirt, which she concluded that Dean had put on her. As she felt around for wounds, she found a handprint. On her right shoulder. She looked at it, and froze. She had never learned or read about this before. The whole situation was wrong. People don't just come back from hell. She woke herself from her though and walked to the cash register, hesitating at first, but thought 'what the heck'. She grabbed money out of the register, and walked back outside to the payphone. One by one she slid the quarters into the slot. Then dialed Dean's cell phone number.<p>

"Hello?" It was Dean.

"Dean?" she shuddered from hearing his voice.

"Who is this?"

"It's Valerie…" There was a long silence on the other line.

"Look. Whoever the hell you are, stop calling." The line went dead. "Great…" she replied, out loud. She felt the anger rising in her chest, coming out all at once. She picked up a rock and threw it at the window of the gas station. The breaking sound of the glass like music to her ears. She had to think. Where would they be? Only one place came to mind.

* * *

><p>Valerie paced through the old junk yard, up to the front entrance. She stood in front pondering the thought of what was about to occur next. She pounded on the door. Before she knew it, the door was opened and Dean was standing in front of her.<br>"Dean…" Valerie beamed. For the first time, in a long time.  
>"I, I don't..." Dean mumbled.<p>

"Yeah, me neither." She strolled past Dean inside the house. "But here I am." Bobby turned the corner, and halted in shock. In a blur he had out a silver knife, and lunged at her. Valerie quickly gripped his arm and twists it around.

"Bobby! It's me!" Valerie shouted.

"My ass!" Valerie thrust a chair between her and Bobby, holding out her hand. She was too frail to fight right now. She had to verify she was real. Dean walked up beside Bobby, gazing at Valerie. Like he was hypnotized.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Bobby. It's me." She turned to face Dean. "Dean, it is me. I'm really here."

Bobby lowered the knife, and stepped forward gradually. He placed his hand gently on Valerie's shoulder. Suddenly he slashed again, but Valerie quickly subdued and disarmed him.

"I am not a shape shifter!"

"Then you're a Revenant!" Valerie shoved Bobby away, and took the knife. Holding it out in front of her. Meanwhile, Dean just stood and watched.

"Alright. If I was either, could I do this – with a silver knife?" Valerie rolled up her sleeve, and, grimacing, sliced her arm above the elbow. A line of blood appeared.

"Valerie?" Dean gasped.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Dean clutched Valerie and gave her a tight embrace. Valerie returned the hug with enthusiasm, relief on her face.

"It's... It's good to see you. I missed you so much." One tear ran down Dean's face.

"Yeah, I missed you too, Dean."

"But... I don't get it… how did you bust out?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know. I just, uh, I just woke up in…the ground…" Suddenly, Bobby walked up and splashed water in Valerie's face. Valerie stood there, and then turned to spit out the water.

"Yeah Bobby. I'm not a demon either, you know."

"Sorry. Can't be too careful." Bobby walked up to Valerie and hugged her.

"It's good to see you, girl." Valerie smiled back at Bobby.

"It's good to see you too." The three of them walked further into the house, Valerie wiping her face with a towel. Bobby sat at his desk, and Dean and Valerie sat across from him. Dean often would look back at Valerie. Just to make sure she was really there, and not a figment of his imagination. And every time he looked back, Valerie would be there. Smiling back at him. As Bobby flipped through book after book on what had happened, Valerie stood up and walked over to Dean. She sat across his lap, smiling. After a few moments of silence, Dean spoke up. "What do you remember?"

"Not much. I remember hiding in the cabin, giving you the gun and then... lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it." Dean looked down. Remembering that night just weeks ago. Taking the gun from Valerie's hands. Ending her life. Her blood on his hands.

"So, where's Sammy?"

"Oh, he's alive. As far as I know."

"Good... Wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?"

"He just took off a few days ago."

"You're kidding; you just let him go off by himself?"

"He was dead set on it."

"Dean, you shouldn't have let him go. What if he does something stupid. Or what if he did something stupid already! What if that's how I'm here right now!"

"I tried. This last month hasn't been exactly easy, you know. For him or me. We had to bury you."

"Why did you bury me, anyway? I mean, all those stories you told me about dad, you said you salted and burned him after he died…why not me?"

"You'd need a body when I got you back home somehow." Valerie looked at Dean with a glare. Then, Bobby's voice broke the tension. "Was there anything strange that you remember about what happened?

"Are you kiddin'. You should have seen the grave site. It was like a bomb went off... And then this." She pulled up the sleeve to Deans black under shirt. Dean moved Valerie off his lap to stand in front of her, examing a handprint on her shoulder.

"What in the hell?" Valerie looked between Bobby and Dean. "What does that mean? What's gonna happen?" Valerie was freaking out.

"It's like a demon just yanked you out."

"But why?"

"To hold up their end of the bargain."

"This has Sam written all over it. What did I tell you?"

"Yeah, well…It's what I would have done."

"Why do you guys do this? Huh?"

"Do what? Val, you weren't here. Your our baby sister, you think I'm just gonna let you rot in hell? Sorry, but I don't think so." Neither one spoke. They stared into each other's eyes, like it was a competition of who would give in first.

"We have to find Sam." Then Valerie walked away.

* * *

><p>Dean had found Sam's location, and they had left Bobby to do some more research. The car ride, was silent. Valerie was fuming. She told them not to do this. To keep doing the job, and save people. Instead they did the opposite. She did what she had to do to save her brother. It was done. But, of course he had to go and poke at it some more. Finally, the pulled into the motel parking lot, that Dean had traced Sam's cell from. When they walked inside they walked down a dingy hallway and knocked on a door with the number 207 inside a red heart. When the door opened there was a young woman with dark hair, wearing only a tank top and underwear.<p>

"Can I help you?"

"No, I think we got the wrong room." Dean started to walk away, then Sam turned the corner. "Dean?" Dean walked inside the room, Valerie behind him. When she walked up beside Dean, Sam stopped. He swallowed, shocked, his eyes flicking between Dean and Valerie.

"Heya, Sammy." Valerie whispered. Sam was silent. Sam pulls out a knife and lunges toward Valerie, the young woman screaming, and Dean blocks Sam and pulls him off, gripping him around the shoulders. Sam struggling to get free.

"Who are you?" Sam shouted.

"Like you didn't do this?" Valerie screamed.

"Do what?"

"It's her. It's her. I've been through this already, it's _really_ her." Sam stared at Valerie as the struggle slowly goes out of his body. "What…"  
>Dean let go of Sam, who looked on the verge of tears as he stepped forward and pulled Valerie into a desperate hug. He embraces her for several seconds, heavy with emotion, as Dean looks on with tears in his eyes. Sam pushes Valerie back to arm's length. The young woman extremely confused.<p>

"So are you two like... together?" Sam just realized she was still there.

"What? No. No. she's my sister."

"Uh... got it. I... I guess. Look, I should probably go."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Sorry." Sam walked her to the door, and then walked over to the bed pulling on a white t-shirt. Valerie stood by the wall, arms crossed, looking at Sam suspiciously.

"So tell me, what'd it cost?" Sam smiled.

"The girl? I don't pay, Val."

"That's not funny, Sam. To bring me back. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?"

"You think I made a deal?"

"That's exactly what we think."

"Well, I didn't."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying." Sam sat on the bed, and Valerie walked towards him.

"So what now, I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it? You're some demon's bitch-boy? I didn't want to be saved like this, Sam. I told you not to." Sam stood up angrily.

"Look, Val, I wish I had done it, all right?" Valerie pushed Sam with all the strength she had left. Sam grabbed her wrist.

"I tried everything. That's the truth. I tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Val, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in Hell for months. For months, and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Valerie, I'm sorry."

"its okay, Sammy. You don't have to apologize, I believe you."

"Okay, don't get me wrong, I'm glad that Sam's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question." Dean looked between Sam and Valerie. Valerie looked back at Dean confused.

"If he didn't pull me out, then what did?"


	2. Chapter 2 The Challenge

**Sorry its been taking so long. I've been extremely busy, and lost track of all the stories, then had a whole bunch of chapters that were all ready that got DELETED! But, here is chapter 2 :) Kinda short!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Challenge**

"So what were you guys doing around here if you weren't digging me out of my grave?" Valerie looked back and forth between Sam and Dean.

"Well, once we figured out we couldn't save you, we started hunting down Lilith, trying to get some were checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here."

"When?"

"Yesterday morning."

"When I busted out." Valerie

"You think these demons are here 'cause of you?" Bobby questioned.

"But why?" Deans' stare went from Bobby to Valerie. Something wasn't right.

"How you feelin', anyway?" Bobby turned towards Valerie. "Do you feel like yourself? Anything strange, or different?

"Or demonic? Bobby, how many times do I have to prove I'm me?"

"Yeah. Well, listen. No demon's letting you loose out of the goodness of their hearts. They've gotta have something nasty planned. I know a psychic. A few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking."

"Hell yeah, it's worth a shot." Bobby and Sam walked out to the car, Dean started to follow.

"Hey, wait." Valerie stood up, " You probably want this back." She reached around her neck and took out Dean's amulet. She placed it in his hands.

"Thanks." Dean gave her a small grin, then put the amulet on. Valerie started to walk past Dean, then Dean grabbed her wrist. "Hey Val, what was it like?"

"What, Hell? I don't know, I, I must have blacked it out. I don't remember a thing."

"Well, thank God for that." Valerie smiled and led Dean to the car.

* * *

><p>Bobby led them to a nice house, when they knocked on the door a woman, mid-thirties, strong and beautiful answered.<p>

She grabbed Bobby into a hug, lifting him briefly off the ground. The Winchester siblings shared a look. The woman took a step back and looks at Sam, Dean, and Valerie.

"Sam, Dean, Val. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state."

"Come on in." Pamela spread a black tablecloth covered in symbols over a small table. They all sit around the small table, which now has six lighted candles in the center.

"Right, take eachothers hands." Dean grabbed Valerie's hand, and smiled.

"And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched."

Valerie looked around, nervous, then takes off her outer shirt, pulls up her left t-shirt sleeve to reveal the brand. Sam and Dean stare at it, shocked. They looked at Bobby, then Pamela laid her hand on the mark. They closed their eyes as Pamela began to chant.

"I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle.

I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle.

I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle."

The television flicks to static.

"I invoke, conjure, and command... Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy.

It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back.

(white noise and static continues, and the table begins to shake)

I conjure and command you, show me your face.

I conjure and command you, show me your face.

I conjure and command you, show me your face.

I conjure and command you, show me your face."

"Maybe we should stop.: Bobby chided in.

I" almost got it.

I command you, show me your face!

Show me your face now!" Suddenly the candles flare up several feet in the air and Pamela began to scream. Her eyes flew open and were filled with a white-hot flame. She collapsed; the rattling, white noise, and flames died out.

"Call 9-1-1!" Bobby yelled. Sam scrambled out of his chair, into the next room. Dean and Valerie crouched over Pamela. She is conscious, but bleeding and burned. Her eyelids flew open to reveal black, empty sockets.

"I can't see! I can't see! Oh god!"

* * *

><p>DINER- LATER THAT DAY<p>

"What'd Bobby say?" Dean asked Sam, who just hung up the phone.

"Pam's stable. And out of I.C.U."

"And blind, because of us." Valerie added.

"And we still have no clue who we're dealing with."

"That's not entirely true."

"No?"

"We got a name. Castiel, or whatever. With the right stuff we could summon him, bring him right to us." Sam and Dean looked at Valerie with a look of 'are you crazy?'

"You're crazy. Absolutely not." Sam yelled.

"We'll work him over. I mean, after what he did?"

"Pam took a peek at him and her eyes burned out of her skull, and you want to have a face to face?"

"You got a better idea?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. I followed some demons to town, right? So, we go find them. Someone's gotta know something about something."

The waitress reappeared with 3 plates of pie. Then she plopped down a chair at the end of the table. Dean looked at her, smirking.

"You angling for a tip?"

"I'm sorry. Thought you were looking for us." Her eyes went demon-black for a moment. A uniformed man by the counter and a cook behind the counter also showed their demon-black eyes. The uniformed man walked over to the door and locked it.

"Valerie To hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck." Valerie didn't say a word. She froze with fear.

"So you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me. What makes you so special?"

"I don't know... Wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out."

"Right. You don't."

"No. I don't." The demon stared at Valerie. "I'll drag you back to hell myself." Dean stood up, and pushed the demon back into the wall. "No, you wont!"

"No?"

"No. Fact is, you don't know who cut her loose. And you're just as spooked as we are. And you're looking for answers. I'm guessing at your pay grade that they don't tell you squat. But, one thing for sure. I will NOT let you touch her." Sam grabbed Valerie by the hand and Dean led them passed the demons. It was now a challenge to keep Valerie alive.

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Hey Everybody!**

**Sorry I have not updated! School is coming to an end, FINALLY. Which means I will be back on ALL the time updating my current stories as well as creating NEW ones! These past few months I have become OBSESSED with the Walking Dead! Daryl Dixon (Norman Reedus) is my favorite! I was not planning on writing a Walking Dead/Daryl fic BUT I was inspired...so that is my newest story to come! **

**I have NOT given up on my other stories! They will be updated as well! So expect a TON of updates this summer :) **

**Thanks!**

**Bunches of love,**

**Ray **


End file.
